


fingers on your tongue.

by softjoonie (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Jackson, Exhibitionism, I mean, M/M, Public Masturbation, Sexting, and mark nearly comes in his pants, and needy, but i wouldnt characterize it as that, jackson calls himself daddy, jackson makes him touch himself in his lecture, kinda??, mark gets really flustered, sending nudes, submissive mark, theyre kinda dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softjoonie
Summary: jackson hates that mark goes to college. it leaves him lonely and cold in their shared queen-sized bed and he has to fend for himself in the kitchen (which never goes right so he usually just waits till he comes home). today is no different. except jackson wakes up with a major hard-on and no one to take care of it. 
or,, jackson wakes up horny and sexts mark during his morning lecture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i do not like capital letters. they are annoying and make me want to scream.   
> 2\. even though bio was my best subject, cellular division and osmosis and all that jazz was my worst part. so i dont know anything abt this. thanks google.   
> 3\. this also probably isnt edited.

"now, when a substance goes through osmosis, the molecules pass through a semipermeable membrane from a less concentrated solution to a more concentrated one."

mark's eyes never once left the professor at the front of the lecture hall, hand scribbling quickly at his notebook as he listened attentively. his left leg sat bouncing quickly as he struggled to write everything. 

while the professor droned on, mark's thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand rested itself on his stuttering knee, making him gasp. "mark, calm down. you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm." looking up, he was met with the warm smile that belonged to none other than youngjae. mark's eyes softened when he met youngjae's soft mahogany ones, sighing. "you're gonna force yourself mad, mark. it's alright."

 

"i know, it's just... finals are next week and... and i really need to pass."

youngjae gave a smile of sympathy before patting mark's thigh, turning back to his own computer where he was taking notes. mark nnever understood that, how he could take notes on a computer. he liked the feeling of a pen between his fingers - not to mention that he had a thing for chewing on the caps. 

mark's hand continued to move across the pad of paper, nearly working up a sweat as his stress grew. he just couldn't understand what the _hell_ his professor was talking about. something about meiosis? what the fuck was that? and how was it different from mitosis? he rubbed at his temples furiously when his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling a groan from his throat which then in turn made everyone in the hall turn to look at him. everyone  _including_ the professor. 

"mr. tuan? is there a problem?" she spoke softly, her eyes narrow. his professor was a plump, older lady. she was olive skinned, with long black hair that reached around her lower rib cage. she stared at him with a condescending glare that read _interrupt again and i will not hesitate to slaughter you._ he sunk low in his seat. 

worrying his lip between his teeth, he shook his head politely, offering an apologetic smile. he'll just ask youngjae later. 

the woman turned back to the black board next to her projector screen and started to draw a diagram of what could only be the splitting of chromosomes when his phone vibrated against his thigh again. he sighed quietly before pulling it out and resting it on his lap. 

**from: daddy j.**

**9:17am: bubba :-( i woke up and you were gone:-(**

**9:20am: the bed is cold, markipooh :-(((**

the red-head rolled his eyes at the messages. however, he texted back. 

**from: bubba.**

**9:23am: so put more blankets on??**

**from: daddy j.**

**9:24am: i have an idea on how you can warm me up ;))**

mark rolled his eyes again. 

**from: daddy j.**

**9:26am: keep rolling your eyes and they're gonna fall out of your head.**

a soft blush painted the taiwanese boy's cheeks, illuminating his golden skin. 

**from: daddy j.**

**9:30am: srsly though, i woke up hard, baby. i need your mouth.**

mark gulped. he fucking  _gulped._

youngjae looked over with worried eyes and mark dropped further into his chair. his eyebrows furrowed as mark chewed nervously on his bottom lip when he got another text from who could only assume was jackson but looked back to the front of the room without question. 

**from: daddy j.**

**9:33am: yien, dont ignore me. not when im this desperate to get your pretty little mouth on me.**

**from: bubba.**

**9:35am: sorry, gaga. youngjae is next to me and.. well.**

**from: daddy j.**

**9:36am: it's alright, little bear. daddy just really, really needs you right now.**

mark's mouth goes dry.  _daddy._ long, nimble fingers grip the edge of the desk a little too hard, knuckles painting white as he stares at his screen.  _daddy. daddy, daddy, daddydaddydaddy._ mark's mind crumbles just the slightest. 

**from: daddy j.**

**9:38am: i got you didnt i, bubba? you like when daddy tells him how bad he needs you? how about i show you instead.**

the red-haired boy stifles a whine in the back of his throat as he shakily turns the brightness on his phone down when he gets a message with a picture attachment. 

the older boy's mouth soon watered when he opened it, the sight of jackson's cock making his chest tighten and his breath hitches, jackson's cock was flushed a dark red, curved up just slightly toward his stomach, which was a shade or two lighter (but beautiful nonetheless). the tip was flushed with color, the foreskin pulled back to show his thick mushroom tip. there a dotted bead of precum on his slit and mark couldn't help but lick his lips. 

**from: bubba.**

**9:40am: jackson...**

** from: daddy j.  **

**9:41am: who? i dont know a jackson.**

**from: bubba.**

**9:41am: sir. i'm sorry, sir.**

on the other end of the line, jackson smirked to himself, knowing he had mark almost where he wanted him. he knew mark only called him that when he was slipping into submission. and jackson couldn't fucking wait. he loved when his boy was willing to do anything just to get his cock and balls emptied. 

-

mark squeezed his thighs together as he sighed out heavily, catching his best friend's attention again. "okay, mark, seriously. what;s wrong? you look like you're gonna puke." 

"huh?" his eyes moved from the phone to youngjae who put his hand tentatively on mark's thigh again in the most friendly way possible. the older of the two shuddered internally, his knee jerking away as he nearly cried from the perturbed look on youngjae's face. "i'm fine, youngjae. promise. i'd tell you if-" he swallowed thickly as his cock twitched from the sudden buzz of his phone. "i'd tell you if something was wrong."

the boy nodded, mumbling an unsatisfied " _okay_ "before pulling his hand away and starts to type once again. mark takes a minute to breathe and glances at the computer screen. he's missed nearly a third of the lesson.  _i'll just get the notes from him later,_ he thinks as he closes his notebook and opens the newest message. 

**from: daddy j.**

**9:50am: good, baby. fuck, my hand doesn't feel nearly as good as yours does.**   


** from: bubba.  
**

**9:53am: sir, i'm in my lecture... i can't be hard**

**9:54am: it's throbbing, please.**

his hand brushed over the bulge in his sweats, his lip immediately slotting between his sharp teeth as he did it again. the material of his pants brushed just barely against his crotch and his body felt warm to the touch.  _maybe i can just slip to the bathroom?_

**from: daddy j.**

**9:56am: touch yourself through your pants. what'd you put on this morning? those grey sweats?**

**9:56am: bet you put those sweatpants that hang low enough to show your cute little patch. huh? you want everyone to see you wearing those? show everyone what i own?**

**from: bubba.**

**9:58am: yeah. yeah, i put on the pants. i can't just touch mmyself in the middle of class... youngjae is right next to me, sir. please i**

** from: daddy j.  **

**9:59am: do it, baby. just tease yourself. right outside your pants. and if youngjae asks, just tell him you need to pee. touch yourself, yi-en. be good and do it.**

mark chewed tensely on his bottom lip a bit longer before he looked to youngjae and then to the girl beside him. neither of them were paying much attention to what was happening other than the woman down on the floor, still blathering on about what makes up a chromosome and how they form to make up the 46 chromosomes in the human body. shuddering out quietly, he flattened his palm against his clothed hard on before pushing down just a bit. mark hissed as the release of tension from just a simple little touch. 

he cupped himself underneath the desk, looking at his phone when he noticed his lecture would be ending in 30 minutes. 

**from: bubba.**

**10:07am: sir, i think i leaked through my boxers**

his fingers brushed over the forming wet spot on his left thigh, where his own hard cock was tucked away neatly. his phone lit up with another text that sent his mind dizzying. it was a video this time, jackson's hand wrapped firmly around his thick length, fingers curled almost artfully as he moved his wrist slowly for a moment and squeezed his fist when he reached his tip, pulling the thin skin back over his slit before he pushed it back down. 

mark's favorite thing about his boyfriend being uncircumcised was the fact that he was _so_ sensitive when he pulled the skin back and licked at his tip, flicking his tongue over the leaking slit. jackson's thighs would shake and he could feel the groan that left him. he was practically salivating at the thought of dropping to his knees for his boy. 

**from: daddy j.**

**10:10am:  good boy. rub your finger in circles over it. just like i would. you love it, dont you. the way it makes you squirm?**   


**from: bubba.**

**10:11am: of course i do, sir. you know i do. i wanna drop to my knees for you so bad. miss the feeling of your fat cock on my tongue. wanna taste you again.**

**-**

jackson groaned softly when mark sent him a picture of the small bulge in the front of mark's sweatpants. he could see the small wet patch forming over the head and he threw his head back when he noticed the way mark sat with his legs crossed at the ankle. he absolutely adored how small mark was. how delicate and fragile he seemed. it scared him a little sometimes, though. jackson feared one day, he may actually snap his buofriend in half from the way he grips his waist when they fuck hot and heavy or that he'd push him too far and his mind wouldn't come back. 

while the two were of the same height, jackson was considerably larger than mark when it came to his muscles. mark was a twig and jackson was the boot that snapped him in half. but he loved it and wouldn't have it any other way. it added to their dynamic. 

the hand wrapped around himself sped up at the thought of mark's head cradled between his thick thighs, his lips stretched out around the girth, all plump and pretty while he tried to keep his teeth from scraping at the sensitive skin. "fuck, mark..." he groaned, followed by a whimper that he wished he could've gotten on a recording for the boy. his feet planted themselves on the mattress as he began to fuck up into his hand, eyes closed and hair splayed against his pillow while he imagined mark sat on his cock. 

he got a message from mark again, this time it was also a video. nothing major, but it made jackson shiver. mark had set his phone on his lap and was rubbing tight, quick circles over the growing wet spot on his pants, this time he could see the way mark jumped or the way his cock twitched. the younger boy felt a wave of heat wash over him. 

**from: daddy j.**

**10:19am: aw baby your poor little cock is twitching. i bet you're practically writhing in your seat yeah? how bad do you want it? how badly do you want sir to touch you?**

**10:21am: shit mark i just thought about you riding me, your sweet little ass wrapped around my dick. i dont think im gonna last long baby.**

**from: bubba.**

**10:23am: sir, please don't cum without me... my lecture ends in 7 minutes, please. please please please not without me there to help.**

jackson's resolve begins to fade when he notices that mark is begging - something he never does unless he absolutely needs jackson's help to come. 

**from: daddy j.**

**10:26am: stop touching. you better come straight here when your lecture ends. you're in for one hell of a night. do you still have that concealer? im gonna fucking wreck you.**

mark swears his dick is about to explode when he moves his hand away and his class is dismissed. but regardless of the large wet spot on his leg (that he flaunts proudly), he runs straight to their on-campus apartment. 

 


End file.
